The Wedding Part 3   Cloud and Tifa's Story
by moonshadowcat
Summary: Follow up to the wedding, it will be two more stories, but they all run under the wedding part 3. So read and enjoy    Oh jea and i still not owe the ff universe
1. The Wedding plans

It was now 12 month since the wedding of Cid and Sera. Slowly they started the plans for Tifa's and Cloud's wedding. Yuffie wanted it to be in Wutai but Cloud declined that. Cosmo Cayon was out of the question after what happed there the last time. Barrett mentioned the Golden Saucer to Tifa one night and got hit by a towel she had in her hand. Denzel and Marlene wanted the wedding to take place at the bar, but this time both Tifa and Cloud said no. Now one night after the bar had closed talked Cloud to Tifa in their bedroom who he had moved in after the wedding.

"Tifa, about our wedding! I wanted to ask you something."

"Go adead, Cloud. What you want to know?"

"They all came up with ideas where the wedding should be. I thought about that too. Those ideas waren't bad, but if you agree I like to hold it..." he stopped talking. Tifa looked at him, he started out the window. She took his face in her hands and turned it towards her.

"Where, Cloud where do you want to have it?"

"All the places the other came up with had no good memories for me. But the one I came up with did. The one I was happy, at least for ten years. Tifa I want us to get married in Niebelheim, there I lived with mom and I met you there."

"But what about the ShinRa Mansion?" he flinched a little.

"I know, but it was our home, at least while we grew up. The night on the watertank was the best what I remember, so what you mean?"

"If you want that Cloud, it's ok with me. We were happy there once, maybe we will make us happy." Then they held each other in their arms and went to sleep. 

The next day they called the gang and told them what they come up with. Four days later sat the gang in Tifa's bar to discuss the wedding and what everyone were going to do.

"Who's going to be your best man, Cloud?" asked Barrett.

"Not you! You take Tifa down the isle, she has no parents anymore!"

Barrett smiled "Great! I do that. But who..."

"Barrett wait, you did not let me finish. Sera and Yuffie are bridesmaiden, Marlene the flowergirl, Denzel is the Ringbearer and..." Cloud stopped, everyone looked at him. He started to grin. "Vincent, since we already spent a night together, would you be my best man?" Then he took off running with Vincent after him. The rest of the gang just laughted. 

**2 weeks until the wedding**

"Cloud I need your opinion, please!" Cloud looked at Tifa, who stood with something in front of him. "With what?"

"The bridesmaides dresses, I need..."

"Tifa! You ask the wrong person for that! You know me!"

Tifa giggeld "Right! I remember, ok then I ask Sera to help me. Oh we need to get your clothes too."

Cloud smiled at her. "No I get them."

Surprised looked Tifa at him. "You? But..."

"Dont worry Tifa. I will not marrie you in my uniform or jeans. But I want it to be a surprise, so please." he looked at her with puppy eyes.

"If you promise no jeans or uniform, hmm I guess I can trust you. When do you get them?"

"Barrett comes over today we'll go and get them. I already have some but they needed some tailoring." Now Tifa wondert even more.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with my financé?" but she smiled as she said that. Cloud laughed and as Barrett came the two man left.

Tifa got on the phone and called Sera and soon the two woman deceided also to go shopping for the dresses. 

Barrett sat in the store and waited for Cloud to get dressed.

"Cloud, why me? You know I have no taste when it comes to that."

From the cabin where he was answered Cloud. "But you're honest. And you have to match me. Tifa wears a bridal gown and I ...Take a look!" with that stepped Cloud out of the cabin. Barrett's eyes grew as big as saucers. There stood Cloud in a perfectly fitting white suit and a blue shirt that had the same color as his eyes.

"So what you think Barrett? Barrett?"

At first could Barrett not say one word, then "Ok who are you?"

Cloud smiled "I guess you like it. Tell me what you think."

"You look greadt, but I think no one will regognize you." Then Barrett ginned a very dirty grin. "You know Vincent will kill you. If it comes to clothes he's worther than you. But you and Tifa will look great. You know she's like a little sister to me so...Thank you."

Surprised looked Cloud at Barrett. "Why are you thanking me?"

"Take those clothes off, we sit down somewhere and talk." Cloud nodded, now he was curious about that. 

Sera and Tifa were in a store too. They had found green dresses tho would go with Sera's and Yuffie's hair. Now they looked at bridal gown's.

"Say Tifa, what is Cloud wearing so we can match you?"

"I don't know, he told me today he already has his clothes. I did not know about that. He and Barrett are getting them now."

"Hm then we must play it safe, white goes with everything. So let's look."

Three hours later stepped Tifa in front of the full size mirror. "That is georgeous!" whispered Sera. In a long flowing cream colored dress, with tiny blue flowers stepped to it stood Tifa there and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I thake that. I love it, but Cloud will not see it until the wedding. He keeps his secrets and I mine."

"What about your bouquet, Tifa?"

"That is taken care of. I will take some of the flowers from Aeris church, I want her to be with us, even she's dead. She saved the planet and Cloud I owe her that!"

"Too bad the church is flooeded with the water or you..."

"No Sera we would'nt it's her church not ours!"

Because the dress fit perfectly took Sera it with her to keep it until the wedding. 

Barrett and Cloud sat in a cafe. "So now I want to know what yu meant by that what you said ealyer."

"Order yourself another cafe that could take some time. After the Niebelheim incident where you endet with Hojo took Zangan her to Midgar to have her healed. Then he found a couple in Sektor five who raised her. I had started AVALANCHE and bought the bar as headquarter. At that time I looked for a woman to run the bar and take care of Marlene. Tifa saw the signs and came over to me. I told her at first she were too pretty, I did not wanted her. She knocked me to the floor, so I hired her. Soon I told her what else I was doing. She...Then I ….Shit I'n not good at that."

"Go ahead Barrett I likt to know. This part she never told me."

"Ok Spiky, she took care of Marlene and AVLANCHE, she was like a mother to all of us, but because I was older I saw in her a sister I never had. Then she found you in Midgar, she brought you with her. You know how you were at that time, I did not like you. Then the chase of Sephirot started. You showed leadership and sometimes even mercy. But then gave you Sephirot the black Materia, I could killed you. But later after you and Tifa came out of the Lifestream, you explained what happened to you! Now I felt sorry for you, no one should go through that what you went through. Then after Kadaj you finally changed into the man you are now. I know you will make her happy, that is why I thaked you earlyer for. She went through a lot in the past ten years, she deserves to be happy. Cloud?"

Cloud had listened to Barrett, he looked at the ground. Now he raised his head and met Barrett's eyes. "I have to thank you for keeping her safe and for being honest with me. I love her more than my life and I will do anything to make her happy. That I promise you!"

Cloud gave Barrett the hand and the man went home together.


	2. Countdown

**One week before the wedding**

"So everything is done! We have the rooms, the banquet and I put up the sign that the bar will be closed for three weeks while we're gone." Tifa stood in the bar and looked at the three man sitting in front of her.

Cid said. "I and Barrett run Cloud's deliver service so he does not loose customers. That is also taken care of."

"I will take Denzel with me to Yuffie, Barrett you going to take Marlene, right?" asked Vincent. "Right, I take her with me so I can spent a little more time with her, but two children would be to much for me. Tifa where are you going on your honeymoon?"

"I don't know, Cloud said it would be a surprise, but I guess Costa del Sol. But who knows?" Vincent looked at her. "What about Reno?"

Tiga giggled. "Nope, since I told him to go to hell, I haven't heard anything from him and he's definitely not coming!"

"Thank god for small favors." mumbled Barrett "So it will be only 10 of us this time not 13, a better number."

Cid asked "Where's Cloud?"

"Out to deliver, he said it keeps him from becoming nervous when he keeps himself busy, so I let him. I know that he does not like that much attention about his person. I'm glad he has something to do." said Tifa.

"Spiky and nervous, you talking nonsense, Tifa. Cloud is never nervous." replied Cid.

"Cid" Vincent spoke softly. "Remember your own wedding! You ran around like a chicken with his head cut off that morning. If Cloud had not coughed you in time, you had showed up in church without pants. Now it's my turn to make sure Cloud is properly dressed."

Cid turned red at that memory. "You just make sure that Spiky get's to church on time!"

"I'll be there Cid don't worry and I will be dressed too!" Unnoticed hat Cloud entered the bar. "But if you tease me to many times with this I take Tifa and the children and we elope, so you all miss out." He winked at Tifa who started laughing.

"Nope Cloud, I do not want to have the whole gang chasing us, especially Yuffie. She is so proud that she can watch Denzel, it would break her hart if we elope!"

Cloud grinned " I know she changed a lot, but it will take us three month to repair the damage she does in three weeks."

"She will not watch him alone. I will be there too, you know that Cloud!" said Vincent.

"Tifa, lets elope, a thief and ninja and a crazy man are not the right babysitter for Denzel." Cloud needed to duck as Vincent threw his fork at him. "Act your age Cloud, or you're not getting a present from me and Yuffie."

Barrett looked at all of them. "I know it says crazy for love but you guys are nuts. And I have a question for you Cloud. Do you have the rings ordered?"

Cloud nodded "Red brings them with him. He said to me that a guy in Cosmo Canyon knows how to make them, how we want them and had them made for us. They are his gift for us."

"So one gift you know, the rest is a surprise then. Cid I never asked you what did Rufus gave you and Sera?"

"You know Barrett, that was a big surprise for me. I developed together with Reeve the Sierra but Rufus bought her and gave her to me. She's mine now!"

Barrett whistled. "Rufus changed. I guess the rain did not only healed the stigma but also his heart. Now I wonder what he's going to give you Cloud?"

Cloud shrugged his shoulders. "I don't need anything from him, I have all I want. Tifa,Denzel, you guys and Fenrir and the Tsurugi are mine, let's wait and see."

Vincent grinned "Maybe he gives you the old ShinRa Headquarter as a gift so you can rebuild it!" This time is was Vincent's turn to run. 

**The day before the wedding **

They all collected in Niebelheim, Cid had flown them all there, but Cloud had Fenrir with him. Tifa was curious about that but Cloud just told her that it would be a part of the surprise. Yuffie tried to become friends with Dezel, but he did not take her serious until Vincent told him that he too was watching him. Denzel was very curious about Niebelheim so Cloud took him around with the exception of the ShinRa Mansion who was now locked up. At evenings as the children were already in bed they all sat together in the Inn.

"Cloud how do you feel?" asked Barrett.

"Acually I'm fine now but don't ask me tomorrow morning."

Sera looked at Tifa. "I guess you are nervous, you don't look to good."

Tifa answered. "You're right Sera, but after tomorrow I will be fine." she smiled.

Vincent's phone rang, he answered. "Here Vincent. Aha! I see, wait I ask. Tifa, Cloud do you mind two more guests?"

Tifa and Cloud looked at him. "Who?" came the question from Cloud.

"Elena and Rude, they want to come too."

Tifa looked at Cloud, then said. "Tell them they are welcome. But they have to leave Reno wherever he is or I'll kick them out."

Vincent told the message, then his face changed in to surprise and after saying good bye he hung up.

"Why did you look like that?" wanted Barrett to know.

"Rude told me that Reno is in Mideel. He requested to go there to help to rebuild the town!"

Now even Cloud looked surprised. "I guess we all changed, now even Reno, at least a little. Tifa maybe after our honeymoon we call him. What happened back then was too much alcohol mixed with a misunderstanding, so I think we can forgive him."

Tifa looked at Cloud. "You're right, but we call him after our honeymoon not before." 

They all sat together until 11 then decided to get some rest for the wedding tomorrow. Tifa and Cloud were in their room.

Cloud chuckled. "At least we're not going to be awoken by Yuffie!"

Tifa laughed. "Nope, at least she knows I'm in here with you!"

Cloud looked at her. "You're still nervous right? You still don't look to good."

"I will be fine." answered Tifa and gave him a kiss. "What are you giving me as a gift?" she asked.

"I give it to you tomorrow after the wedding. I want it to be special, so you have to wait." Then he grinned. "And you, you got something for me too?"

Tifa nodded. "But you also have to wait for it. Lets get some rest now, tomorrow will be a long day!"

He nodded, soon he was asleep, Tifa stayed awake a while longer. She looked at him. "For your present you have to wait longer than tomorrow." whispered she and then fell asleep too.


	3. The wedding

The next day started with everyone getting ready. Vincent pulled Cloud in his room so Tifa had the room to herself. Sera dressed and helped her, while Cid helped Barrett who complainded about "that darned suit". Yuffie took the kids downstairs because they nerved everyone and sat together with them for breakfast. Then Red took the job of Babysitten while Yuffie got dressed. Sie emerged together with Vincen and Cloud and stared at Cloud.  
"WOW! You look great!" then she spotted Vincent. "You too! When this is over we going shopping for clothes!"  
VIncent whispered in Cloud's ear. "Help me!"  
Cloud whispered back. "I don't think I can. After today I guess i have to go shopping myself."  
Soon they all where at the church together with the exception of Barrett and Tifa. Vincent and Cloud were still trying to find out how to escape the shopping spree, when they got told to go in.  
"Cloud are you nervous?"  
"Vincent, don't tell anyone. I rather face all my old enemies again as to be here, but I will do this! I love Tifa and I want her to be happy."  
Then the door opend and Cloud eyes grew big he saw Tifa. She also stared at him, then smiled, he looked good. Barrett took her next to Cloud who whispered. "You're so beautyful. I'm the happiest man on this planet."  
The ceremony resumed.

After the ceremony they all sat together. First came the wedding dance and then the opening of the presents. Soon it was only Rufu's and Cloud's left.  
"Let me go first, Elena. Here Tifa that is from me." Cloud handed Tifa a box. She unwrapped it to find another box, that she opend. She turned white as snow.  
Barrett looked at her. "What is it TIfa?"  
Tifa stared at Cloud. "My mother's necklace, where did you get it? It got lost in the time..."  
"Yeah, when Niebelheim burned down, I know. But I went to Rufus. I knew ShinRa had re-build the town, so I hoped they took everything and put it somewhere. It took Rufus and me about a month, but we finally found it. I had it cleaned so you have it."  
Tifa jumped in Cloud's arms. "I thank you so much for this."  
"Now it's our turn, here Tifa and Cloud." with this haded Elena Cloud an envelope. "That is from Rufus we don't know what it is, just open it."  
His brows narrowed a little but he opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper and read it. Now it was Cloud's turn to loose color. They all stared at him.  
"What" wanted Barrett to know. "What did he give you?"  
Cloud could not say anything, so Yuffie peeked over his shoulder.  
"Holy shit!" she exclaimed  
"What Cloud, what did Rufus do?" came the question from Vincent.  
"He...he...here read yourself!" Cloud tossed Vincent the paper.  
"What Cloud, what did he give us?" Tifa looked at her husband.  
"That you would not believe anyway."  
Now she looked at Vincent. "Then you tell me"  
"Tifa, he...no you two own half of ShinRa!" Then there was only silence.

The evening went on, and soon they all had a great time.  
"So Cloud where are you going on your honeymoon?" wanted Barrett to know.  
"I wont tell anyone or we'll never have peace." grinned Cloud. "Oh and neither I nor Tifa have our phones with us, so I call you once in a while, but even if Edge is attacked I will not come to the rescue."  
They all laughed.  
"I think we can handle that at least once without you two." grinned Cid.  
Vincent and Yuffie were whispering. Barrett looked at them. "What secret you two have?"  
Vincent glared at him. "Don't be so nosy! When it is time we tell you!"  
"We?" asked Cloud "Now what is that about`?"  
Yuffie turned red. "Leave it allone!"  
Now CId started "Ok you keep whispering and I fill Vincent up with Rum, so when he's drunk he talkes."  
"You do that and I kill you!" growled Vincent. "But I guess since we're all here. Keep a week open in about seven month."  
Now everyone wondered about that, then Cloud smiled "Ok Tifa and I do!" Now except Yuffie stared at Cloud.  
"Did we miss something or are they nuts!" Barrett turned to Tifa.  
"I don't know. Yuffie what is this about?"  
Yuffie squirmed. "Cloud, Vincent I kill you for this!"  
Cloud leaned toward her. "You going to tell them or you want me to do that?"  
"Don't you dare! Ok everyone!" Yuffie glared at Cloud and Vincent. "You know, Vincent spent a lot of time in Wutai to teach me manners. Last week he..." she sighted.  
"Last week I asked her to marry me and she said yes. So the next wedding will be at her birthday in seven month!"  
Tifa turned to Cloud. "You knew?"  
"No but I remembered, at Cid's wedding told Vincent me that he liked Yuffie so I added one and one and got two!"  
Tifa turned to Vincent and Yuffie "Congratulation, but could you wait a little while longer than seven month?"  
"Why Tifa? We could but we wanted to have the birthday and the wedding at the same day." answered Yuffie.  
"Dear, we have nothing to do then we'll make it." said Cloud to his wife.  
"You may not but I will!"  
Cloud stared at his wife. "You speaking in riddles. How do you know you will be busy in seven month?"  
Tifa blushed. "I know because...Cloud I haven't given you my gift yet. Here open it." She handed Cloud a smal box. He opened it and looked inside, changed colors again and then drew Tifa in his arms.  
"So now everyone went over the edge. Cloud what did she give you?"  
Tifa looked at Barrett. "Everyone, that wedding from Yuffie will have also have a baptise with it. I'm pregnant, in about seven month I will have a baby."  
Barrett mumbled. "A wedding, a birthday and a baby!" then he said louder "Boy soon we need to re-build Midgar to have our parties."

Later in their room asked Tifa "Now dear, where we're going for our honeymoon?"  
"I asked the only one i knew to keep quiet. We go to Cosmo Canyon, Red promised me he would not say anything."  
Tifa laughed. "But I will keep you on a chain this time, so I don't loose you there again."  
"Don't worry. I will not leave you tow one minute alone I promise you that! Hm?"  
Tifa looked at him. "What Cloud?"  
"You sure that we can drive on Fenrir to Cosmo Canyon? It will not hurt you or the baby?"  
Tifa giggled. "Cloud since ancient times had woman babies. If you are not driving like a nutcase it will be fine. And if you think you put me in cotton, Mr. Strife then you're in for rough seven month. I'm pregnant not sick! Now lets get some rest so we can leave tomorrow early."  
Soon was Tifa asleep, but Cloud stayed awake for a while, he had to think about something.

At the next morning they all collected to sent Cloud and Tifa off.  
"Barrett here's the key to my office, so take care of my business. But leave the bar alone or I'll hunt you down." Then he and Tifa left.

Cid and Barrett flew with the Sierra to Edge, but deceided then to run the deliver service from Cid's home, there was more room for the airship. Also took Sera care of Marlene when the two man were gone, so when Cloud and TIfa came home after three weeks, the bar and appartment was empty for the let themselves in, Tifa went upstairs to put their clothes up. Tifa went directly to the washroom but Cloud caught a sent, a real bad sent. He followed it in to the kitchen of the bar. He noticed a puddle in front of the fridge. "What the hell..?" mumbled Cloud and carefully opened the fridge. The sausage had changed in to a greenish color. The butter looked like it went on foot to the Northern Cave and back. The cheese and yogurt waved at him with hairy arms. And in the vegetable compartment was something that reminded him at the swamp where they fought with Midgar Zolom. Quickly slammed he the door close before anything attacked him and thought " _I going to kill someone for this!" _then called to Tifa.  
"We need a new fridge. Don't come in the kitchen. I will call someone to pick the old one up, but there is water everywhere here."  
"Do that, I'm busy right now."  
He called Sera. "Hi Sera. Tifa and I got home just a few minutes ago! I found new life in our fridge! Did you guys forgot something?"  
"Oh no! I did! I wanted to clean it you, but I forgot! I'm sorry."  
Cloud sighted. "It's ok Sera. I order a new one. The old one needs to be removed by Hazmat and burned. Sent Barrett and Cid over here in two days, until then we're not here yet ok?"  
"I will Cloud and I pay half of the bill!"


	4. Questions

A week later everything was back to normal, Tifa opened her bar, at least for the time being. Cloud was back running his delivery service. He and Tifa had talked about what would happen when the baby was born. Tifa wanted to keep the bar, but Cloud was not to keen about that. Then they had agreed on hiring a person to run the bar under Tifa's supervision, so they would keep it but Tifa was't in the bar anymore. One day came Cloud home early.  
"Tifa tomorrow I will be gone all day and maybe return the day after. Barrett comes over to help you. I have a delivery to the northern continent, I may get stuck on the boat coming back. That's why I called him."  
"Ok when will Barrett be here, do you know?"  
"Early morning, so when you get up he is already here. I let you sleep when I leave."  
"Fine!"  
Early next day sat Cloud on the steps of the bar waiting for Barrett to arrive.  
"Spiky, how are you and my girl?"  
"She is fine and I …" Cloud sighted "Come with me for a few moments. We need to talk."  
"Huh?" Barrett looked at Cloud who was subdued "Cloud what...?"  
"Not here come with me."  
The man went to a nearby cafe and sat down.  
"Now tell me whats wrong? You look like Kadaj and Sephirit came back. What's eating you?"  
"Barrett remember the talk we had before the wedding?" Barrett nodded. "Ok I told you then I promise I will make Tifa happy!"  
"But she is happy, so what's the problem?"  
"The problem is me or accually my...Barrett I'm scared!"  
"Scared of what?" growled Barrett. "You going to hurt her I'll kill you!"  
Cloud lowered his head and mumbeld. "Maybe I should had died."  
"Now wait a minute, what are you talking about? Tell me or I kick your ass!"  
"Barrett please don't tell anyone. Promise!" Cloud looked now at Barrett.  
"I will but now talk!"  
"Barrett, I'm scared about the baby. Not that I become a father, but what the child will be. I'm afraid that because of my Mako treatment and the injection of the Jenova cells..."  
"NO! I forgot! oh gosh you think?"  
Cloud nodded. "Yes that the baby will not be healthy or even like Kadaj or Sephirot."  
"Shit! What you gonna do now?"  
"I called Reeve last week. Today I go over to the WRO. They will run some tests on me. I lied to Tifa, she thinks I'm going to the northern continent and I might not be back until tomorrow. Promise me you will not say anything. Reeve tries to get the results back tomorrow. Then I will return and tell her ok?"  
Barrett nodded "I owe you that, but even if it lookes bad, return to her and me. We will manage together. Promise me that." he reached for Cloud's hand.  
Cloud took it and said "I will. I promise! Latest tomorrow evening I will be here!"  
Barrett went to the bar and Cloud took of on Fenrir.

Yuffie stood in front of Vincent. "You know something?"  
"No I can't read minds!"  
Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Your sense of humor sucks! But I tell you anyway. Having Denzel around her was really fun. To bad I did not have a sibling."  
Vincent looked at her. In the last year had Yuffie changed, she was more mature and content.  
"I think more than one of you would be to much for one person to handle." he said but smiled at her.  
"Vincent Valentine, you'll pay for that!" she replied but grinned also. "When we married I want to have children. Do you think that's possible?"  
Vincent thought, then answered "To tell you the truth I don't know. With my treatment and condition..." Vincent stopped talking and bleached. "  
"What? What's wrong?"  
"Gosh no! We forgot?"  
"What are you talking about?" then it hit Yuffie "Tifa! Cloud's Jenova cells! What if...?"  
"I have to call Cloud now. He needs to know!" Vincent pulled out his phone and dialed, then began to swear. "Darned, his phone is off! Wait I call Tifa and ask where he is!"  
Yuffie looked at him "Don't tell her yet. Talk first to Cloud, please."  
"Don't worry I will." he dialed Tifa's number. "Tifa? Barrett! What are you doing there, I have to talk to Cloud about something that's important. Hmm you will. Ok I wait."  
Vincent looked at Yuffie "Cloud is gone for two days. Barrett will call me back in a few moments he wants to talk to me! Now what's that about?"  
Half a hour later he knew, and one hour he and Yuffie were on their way to Edge.

Yuffie and Vincent arrived at Tifa's bar. At the moment was Tifa alone there. "Yuffie, Vincent what are you doing here."  
Vincent answered "We haven't seen you since the wedding, so how was the honeymoon?"  
Tifa smiled "Great, how was Denzel with you guys?"  
"He was fun to have around. He became friend with my dad!" answered Yuffie. "My dad showed him the mountain and Denzel was very impressed with that."  
Vincent asked "Where is Cloud?"  
"He had a delivery to the northern continent. Barrett is here to help him, Cloud will not be back until tomorrow. I think he just wants to have someone to keep an eye on me. Cloud is more nervous about this pregnancy than I, I hope that changes or I go insane." Tifa giggled.  
Vincent looked at Yuffie. "Yuffie while I'm here I want to go and see Reeve about the ShinRa Mansion. It should be emptied and the files should go to the WRO."  
Yuffie looked at him. "Do that. Tifa can we stay here? Then you and I can talk about what I have to do for the wedding. You know I have no mother, so please can cou help me?"  
Tifa smiled. "Yes you can stay. It will be fun for me to help you! Vincent you go and we'll see you tonight."

At the WRO headquarter found Vincent Barrett's truck. He went in and searched for Reeve. Finally he found Reeve who was sitting with Cloud and Barrett in a room.  
"Vincent what are you doing here?" Cloud looked at Vincent.  
"I know why you are here for. Yuffie and I had a conversation about the same issue this morning. Then Barrett and I talked. He told me, don't be angry with him."  
Cloud nodded "I know he told me. You know better than anyone what could happen."  
Reeve looked at them "We're running the tests right now. Vincent can I ask a favor of you?"  
Vincent looked at Reeve."Sure go ahead."  
"Can we have some blood from you too?"  
Now Cloud looked at Reeve "Why? His condition differs from mine!"  
"Right Cloud, but Shelti remembered that the princip was the same by both of you!"  
Now Vincent and Cloud looked at each other. Reeve kept talking "You both were, how do I put it. Ok you both were badly injured. You Cloud by Sephirot and you, Vincent by Hojo."  
Both man nodded. "The diffrent between you is. Cloud Hojo found out, when Sephirot stabbed you with the sword he'd used to cut Jenova's head off, injected some of the cells into you already then. That's why you could thrown him into the Mako."  
"You know Reeve i never thought about that." mumbled Cloud  
"It says in his old files I read, that you showed no signs of reaction of more cells, but a very high level of Mako poisioning! Zack was already a SOLDIER he had both, the cells and the Mako, he was useless. Sorry Cloud that did not come out right."  
I understand. It's ok. But tell me why you want Vincent's blood?"  
Now Cloud was curious, Vincent looked at Reeve. "I like to know that too!"  
"I come to that. Vincent you were saved by Lucretia, she did not use Mako, but a different way. She destroyed all of her files before she left, so we don't know what she did. But Vincent we know she did not use Mako, because of your eye color. Every person with Mako injections has the blue eyes like Cloud has them. Cloud I saw your old ShinRa file. Tseng gave him to me. Your normal eye color was blue gray not the one you got now."  
"Mom had eyes like that" whispered Cloud.  
"So Vincent and Cloud we need to know the different between you, maybe then we can help you both. But I tell you something especially you Cloud. Those tests will maybe take more than two days to run. Cloud you have to talk to Tifa. She needs to know!"  
Cloud lowered his head "I know that now! Barrett, Vincent when I come back tomorrow would you two leave us alone so I can talk to her?"  
Barrett looked at him "I will and I will take Marlene with me so I have an excuse. You tell me what she said."  
Vincent said "Reeve get a doctor in here now I will do the test. Cloud, Yuffie and I will take Denzel with us, so you and Tifa are alone."  
"Thank you both" said Cloud quietly.


	5. Some answers

Tifa and Yuffie talked about the wedding. "Say Yuffie, I have a question?"  
Yuffie looked at Tifa. "What you want to know?"  
"Have you talked about children?"  
Yuffie squirmed. "Yes and no!"  
Tifa smiled "What now yes or no?"  
Yuffie stood up and walked toward the window."_Great," _she thought "_When I lie and look the person in the face they notice." _ then she said. "I like to have some but we want to wait a little. The time with Denzel was fun."  
"Oh ok and Vincent, does he wants to have kids?"  
"That you have to ask him yourself, but he told me..." Yuffie stopped.  
"What did he tell you?" asked Tifa.  
"I can't! I just can't. Please Tifa leave it ok?" Tifa got up. She came to Yuffie and turned her around. Yuffie was crying.  
"What's wrong Yuffie? Tell me!"  
"NO!" with this ran Yuffie out the door. Tifa stared after her. "Now what was that all about?" mumbled Tifa.  
Yuffie called Vincent and told him what happend "Vincent I can't do that. If she asked me one more time, I'm afraid I talk. Tell Cloud I'm sorry but I go back to Wutai. I wait for you there ok?"  
First there was silence then Vincent answered. "Ok! I bring Dezel with me tomorrow. Yuffie you did good. I tell Tifa you had to get back. I see you then tomorrow!" Vincent hung up.

Tifa was still at the bar when Barrett arrived. "You missed Yuffie and Vincent. She had to go back to Wutai but Vincent will be here tonight, so you see him later. Barrett? Is something wrong? You seemed..." Tifa stopped talking, turned white and crumbled to the floor.  
"TIFA! God darned! Now what?" Barrett called Reeve. "Have a room in the hospital ready. Tifa is sick. Hurry, I bring her over!" Ten Minutes later was Tifa in a room.

Early next morning were Cloud, Vincent and Barrett in Rufus office. Vincent and Barrett had spent the night keeping Cloud from going to his wife. Now was Cloud pacing the floor.  
"Would you please sit down for a moment." mumbled Barrett "You can't go to her. Remember you are not here!"  
Cloud stared at him. I want to see her! I don't give a damn if she finds out I lied to her. Then I tell her why I did that, but I want to go!"  
Vincent looked at Cloud. "She is still unconcious! Reeve is running some tests now! Cloud stay put, give her and you a rest. Please!"  
"No! I go! Try to stop me and I hurt you both!" growled Cloud and started to walk toward the door, who at that moment opened. Reeve stepped in, looked at Cloud and said.  
"Stop, you stay right here. I have to talk to you, then you can go!"  
Cloud looked at Reeve then nodded. "I give you ten minutes then I go and you can't stop me!"  
"That is all I need. Sit down." Cloud did and shot Reeve a look. "Start talking your time is running."  
"Cloud I have good and strange news for you. First the good ones, well the almost good one! After Kadaj, when you went through the Lifestream did that destroyed your Jenova cells. You have none, but you still carry the Mako, you understand?"  
"Not quiet, but tell me that later again, so what is the strange news if that was the good one?"  
"Now it becomes complicated. Let me ask you a question first. Did your mother ever told you who your father was?"  
Cloud thought "No, I asked her many times but she always told me that he left because he was not happy in Niebelheim. I was three so I can't remember him. Why do you ask?"  
"We ran some tests on Tifa and the unborn. Don't worry they are both ok. Cloud, the child is healthy, but it seems it differs a little from Tifa."  
"Huh?" "What?" "What do you mean by that?" asked the three man at the same time.  
Reeve sat down. "I don't know how to explain that simple. The child shows added genes we don't know. But there is no sign of the Jenova cells or the Mako, it will be fine."  
"What about Tifa?"  
"She will be fine too. She had only a problem with a protein. It looked like the child is taking it from her. We give her injections right now and for the rest of the pregnancy she has to take it, but everything will be fine. She should be back on her feet tomorrow. But Cloud we need more blood from you, we just tested for the cells and the Mako, now we have to run more tests if you agree!"  
"Ok with me, take what you need, then I go and see Tifa!"

As Tifa opened her eyes sat Cloud next to her bed. "Cloud how did you get here. Was I..."  
"Shht. Listen I have to tell you something." interrupted her Cloud and told her what happened.  
She looked at him. "Why did you not say anything to me? I had understood!"  
"I wanted to do those test after we got married, but then you was already pregnant. I'm sorry but I wanted for you not to worry, that's why I did what I did!"  
Tifa looked at him. "Don't be sorry. A little worried was i myself but I thought...From now on we have to talk about everything. But what does Reeve mean by the child is different?"  
Cloud shrugged. "He's running more tests on me now! But at the moment no one knows, the child is healthy that is all what counts. And Tifa, I know you will not like that, but I want you to close the bar. With that what Rufus gave us do we both not have to work. We stay home and make sure everything is alright with you and the child."  
Tifa thought about that and answered. "No. Cloud I don't want you to stay home because of me. We take what we need but I want you to continue your delivery service. You are almost the only one who can get everywhere right now. I will ask Barrett to stay with us if you like and I will close the bar. But I know how you love your work, so I will not let that happen."  
Cloud nodded. "Ok Barrett and I will handle that. I talk to him or we do it together. Now Dear get some rest." Soon was Tifa asleep again, Cloud stayed with her. A day later came Tifa home.


	6. Cloud's father

Reeve had called Vincent and Cloud to him one morning. Tifa and Yuffie insisted that they could come with them to Reeve, so it was the four of them and Reeve at the office.  
"Now that everyone is here, so I have something to say. It is complicated so if any of you have questions, please interrupt." They all nodded.  
"I begin with you Vincent. Your tests show that, even you have Chaos, you are human. Chaos is the reason that you don't age and for your strength. Your children will not inherit that so you and Yuffie are safe."  
Yuffie nodded but watched Tifa. She put an arm around her "Don't worry. You'll be fine too." whispered she in Tifa's ear. Tifa gave her a tiny smile than looked at Reeve again.  
Cloud asked "What is with us?"  
Reeve sighted "That is where it becomes complicated!"  
"What you mean by that?" wanted Tifa to know. Reeve looked at her.  
"I told Cloud and you the child has added genes. We found out that Cloud also carries those genes. He grew up healthy, so your children are going to be ok. Cloud we don't know how you got those genes but they may helped you survive what Hojo did to you. You were only 15 and actually to young for the treatment with the cells and the Mako. That normally did not start until 17 or 18, but..." Reeve sighted. "If Lucretia would be still alive, she might could tell us."  
Vincent looked up. "Why did you say that?"  
"Vincent. Angeal, Genesis and Sephirot were failures, only Cloud survived with no bodily or mental damage! Tifa can I ask a favor of you?"  
Surprised looked Tifa at him. "Me! You aske me for a favor?"  
"I want Vincent and Cloud to go to the old ShinRa Mansion to get all them files. They were there before and might see something that a other person misses."  
Tifa looked at Cloud. "If you want to do that, it is ok with me. Barrett will stay with me until you're back."  
"And I too!" said Yuffie "We never got done talking about my wedding! Sorry Tifa!" Yuffie grinned sheepeshly.  
Cloud looked at Reeve. "I go and help. I hope we find answers of all our questions there."

Two days later arrived Cloud and Vincent in Niebelheim. With them came two trucks from the WRO and four man to help get the files to Reeve. Both Vincent and Cloud stood in front of the mansion.  
"I hate it here!" mumbled Cloud "But if this finally put an end to the Jenove incident will i go though with this."  
Vincent looked at him "I know what you mean, now let's get busy."  
For two whole weeks went Cloud and Vincent through all the files, sorted them and sent them to Reeve. They had found nothing yet other that the Jenova files. One night got Vincent a call from Reeve.  
"Vincent is there still much left in there?"  
"No we're almost through, Cloud and I decided to work in shift. I'm going to sleep soon then he will take over, so we're done faster, he wants to go home. You understand that!"  
"Yes I do, so when you think you will be done?"  
"By the looks of it in about two days, it is not much left. Oh here's Cloud now, want to talk with him?"  
"No just tell him I said hi and thanks, Bye."  
Vincent gave Cloud the message and left for the Inn. Then he called Yuffie. "Hi how is everything with you guys?"  
Yuffie answered. "Fine but when you going to be back. Barrett is no fun to have around. Tifa and I miss our man, but I enjoy the kids."  
Vincent smiled "We should be done in about two day, then we'll come home. Bye!"  
Vincent went to sleep. The next morning got Vincent up and left the Inn to relieve Cloud. In front of the Inn stopped Vincent, Fenrir was gone.  
"Now where is he?" mumbled Vincent and went to the mansion. He went down in the secret lab to look for a message, why Cloud was gone. On the desk in the back laid a few files, no sign of a message. Vincent looked at the front lab. There he noticed behind the right test tube a secret door, who was now open. He went over, it seemed to be a small room. There where a few files in there, some of them on shelves, but one laid open on the floor. Vincent bent over and picked it up and begun to read. Twenty minutes later he called Reeve.  
"Reeve listen! We...no Cloud found something."  
"Great bring it over with you!"  
Vincent interrupted him. "No sent a helicopter to pick it up right now!"  
First there was silence then Reeve asked. "Why? What's wrong?"  
"Reeve it seemed that Aeris and Ilfana were not the only survivors of the Cetra!"  
"WHAT?" screamed Reeve  
"I have not much time to explain now Reeve. Cloud is gone I have to find him, he's looking for Prof. Gast lab and I think he knows where it is."  
Reeve answered "I do too." "Reeve how?"  
"Vincent listen. Remember I was Cait. Cloud is on the way to Icicle Inn. There was the home of Gast. Cloud spent a night in custody there when Elena coughed him as I remember. But why is Cloud gone?"  
"If I tell you that you would not believe that!" mumbled Vincent.  
"Try me! I'm getting used to strange things by reading all those files. Oh Rude and Elena are coming, they are on the way now."  
"Great. Ok then listen, it gave four more survivors of the Cetra. Three woman and a man. Two of the woman were killed in experiments by Hojo and ShinRa. The one woman could be still alive somewhere, but Cloud found the file on the man, it seemed that man is for sure still alive. Two pages are missing, so I guess that is why Cloud is now on the way to Gast's home. I call Cid to take me there. Bye!"  
Vincent called Tifa's bar. "Yuffie put me on speaker please. Barrett; TIfa and Yuffie. Cloud and I go to Prof. Gast's home to look for something. We found out that there are two more survivors of the Cetra still alive. Cloud is on his way right now. I will be in a while too, I call Cid to take me. But we call you as soon as we know more, ok?"  
Tifa answered "Oh Vincent that would be great if you find them. We could lean so much from them. Tell Cloud to call us we can't reach him right now. Would you do that?"  
"I will and we come back as soon as we're done!" Vincent hung up "_You owe me something, Cloud" _ he thought.

Late that evening arrived Vincent and Cid in Icicle Inn, where in front of the Inn stood Fenrir.  
"So Spiky is here!" growled Cid "I kick his ass! Taking of like that..."  
Vincent stopped Cid "He might remembered something from when we hunted Sephirot. Cid we ware both tired he might forgot to ride a not! But if he done that on purpose I kick his ass, I lied to Tifa."  
"You do that, I hold him for you!" The two man went to the Inn and asked for Cloud. He had a room but was not there. The man told them that Cloud had asked for a man with the name of Telal.  
"Why would Spiky look for that whatishisname?"  
"Telal, he left the town almost 30 years ago and came back 19 years ago." explained the man at the Inn. "He never told anyone where he was. He is a nut, said he heard voices. Now he's the towndrunk because everyone shuns him."  
"Cid we have to find Cloud!"  
"Huh? Are you nut or what Vincent?"  
Vincent pulled Cid behind him out the door. "No I'm not nuts. If I'm right found Cloud his father!"  
Cid stopped abruptly "What you mean by that?"  
"I was stupid the pages were'nt missing. Cloud took them, the man in the file. He came back 19 years ago, Cloud was four then. But he had told me and Reeve that his father left him and his mom when he was three. Cid you understand?"  
Cid stared at Vincent in shock. "The fourth Cetra is Cloud's father? Cloud is half a Cetra?"  
Vincent nodded "Yeah and that explained the added genes. There is no one left to take blood from, Aeris and Ilfana are death. The old ShinRa Headquarter got destroyed when that weapon attacked. Those files are lost forever. Now come before Cloud does something stupid!"


	7. Happy End?

The two man searched for a while, then a woman pointed to a house. Cid and Vincent went to the house quickly, ran up to the door and stopped as they heart two voices.  
"Tell me why you left?" that was Cloud.  
"ShinRa was looking for us. Ifalna warned Isana and me that they tried to make a Super SOLDIER. At that time me and Isana, who was my sister left here. We wanted to make sure that the rest of us survived. She went west and I went south. At first I stayed in a town where they were looking for artifacts, but I went on again and reached another town 26 years ago. I was attacked by wolves and got hurt. I woke up in a house and a young woman was bent over me. She had found me and taken me in. She got me on my feet again and..." the man sighted. "They call me here the town drunk. I don't know who you are, but I played that role for the last 19 years so that the woman is safe. If ShinRa ever finds her she would be in danger."  
"She is dead. She died 8 years ago!"  
The man screamed. "No! Not Gwynn. How do you know? Did ShinRa..."  
Cloud interrupted him. "I was there when she died. It was not ShinRa but Sephirot who killed her!"  
"The child, she had a child, what is with him. I left so she and the child could live in peace. I loved them to much. I did not want anything happen to them. Please tell me, what happened to my son?"  
First there was silence then. "The child, your son is alive! But let me ask you one more thing. You said you left so they could live in peace, what did you mean by that?"  
"Ilfana knew what ShinRa wanted. She told us if there were children ShinRa would take them for their experiments like they had done to the other of us. I fell in love with Gwynn, she got pregnant. I knew what would happen if ShinRa ever found out there was another half Cetra, a male. They already knew there were two females."  
"Whoa, wait a minute. Aeris, I know about, but who is the second?"  
"You know Ilfana's daughter?"  
"Yes, but she is dead, so. Who is the second child?"  
"My sisters daughter. Isana met a man and lived with him. She wrote me shortly after I got back her that she expected a child. Why are you laughing?"  
"If I tell you that you would not believe me and neither my friends."

Vincent opened the door and stepped in. "Try us Cloud. You owe me something! So tell us if you know something."  
The man next to Cloud stared first at Vincent and then at Cloud. "Your name is Cloud?"  
"Yes. I am Cloud, Cloud Strife, Gwynn Strife's son. You are my father."  
The man bleached. "Hell how did you find me. I never wrote your mother were I was, so you and her were safe!"  
Cloud looked at him. "This story is too long to be told right here, but I like you to come with us. I want you to meet a few people. Vincent call Reeve, please. Ask him if he can get everyone tomorrow in his office. I have a surprise for all of you!"

Yuffie, Tifa and Barrett sat in Reeves office and wondered.  
"Reeve you called us, now what is going on?" asked Barrett.  
Reeve sighted. "I don't know more than you. Vincent called me and told me to collect you here. More I don't know." The intercom came to live, Reeve answered. "I see. Let them in." then he turned toward the other.  
"Cloud and the other are here. They will be in my office in about five minutes, they just landed with the Sierra."  
A few minutes later came a group of four man in the room. Now Reeve and the other looked at them.  
"Cloud good to see you, but who is that?"  
Cloud looked at everyone. "Lets first sit down, it might shock a few of you what I have to tell you. Vincent, Cid please let me talk." The two man nodded.  
"Ok Reeve behind the test tubes in the Mansion found I a hidden door. Prof. Gast put the files on the Cetra in there, he did not trust Hojo. I fond them and read them. Then I found two more files from a assistant who was loyal to Gast. She followed Gast and found him and Ilfana at Icicle Inn. He gave her what he had on Ilfana, Isana and Telal, the last three Cetra. She hid them files there too. From Ilfana and Isana were no picture in the files, but one from Telal. I saw that picture and I had seen him before."  
Tifa looked at Cloud. "Where had you seen him?"  
Cloud scratched his neck. "I'm sorry Tifa. I took off to Icicle Inn without telling Vincent, I wanted to find out. I thought I've seen a picture of that man in our house once, but I remembered I had seen him as we hunted Sephirot. Forgive me Vincent."  
Vincent nodded. "Talk you said you had a surprise for all of us."  
Tifa looked at them both. "What you mean?"  
Cloud started to talk again. "Telal I told you yesterday who I am, now I want you to meet my wife, Telal that is Tifa." He grinned "Tifa, meet Telal, my father!"  
Reeve stared at Cloud. "You mean..."  
"Yes Reeve the explanation for the added genes is simple. I'm half Cetra and there is another person in this room, who is that too!"  
Now everyone stared at Cloud. "Reeve call a doctor, he's finally nuts!" mumbled Cid.  
Cloud laughed "No I'm not. Telal told me something yesterday. Telal you told me that your sister had a baby too, right?"  
"Right, I did! She had a baby girl."  
"A girl like Aeris" said Yuffie. "who..."  
Cloud looked at all of them. "Telal, you met my wife, now I like you to meet your nice." He grabbed Yuffie's hand.  
"Yuffie meet your uncle, Telal!" Yuffie was whiter than snow. "What..."  
"How you know that Cloud?" asked Barrett  
"I saw when we were at Wutai a name on one of the graves there. Isana was changed in to Asani. She just turned the name around, as Telal told me yesterday the story it hit is the child of the Cetra Isana and Lord Godo. Yuffie you are my counsin."  
Vincent stared at Cloud and Yuffie. "Good that you two got not married, that would ended in a mess."

Reeve turned toward Telal. "Telal I know you're now a little overwhelmed, but can I ask you for something?"  
Telal nodded "Cloud told me last night his story, I know what happened to him and what you did for him. I agree to let you run some test on me, the other two Cetra had maybe children too, so maybe one day you need what i can give you."  
Reeve bowed before Telal. "I thank you. Telal that really would help us and Tifa."  
Telal turned to Cloud. "What does he mean by that?"  
"I told you what happened to me, but one thing I wanted tell you today. Tifa, you want to tell him or should I?"  
Tifa came up to the two man. "I will! Telal, in six month will you be a grandfather. I'm pregnant." with this she hugged the man.

8 month later

"So Cloud tomorrow we go to the wedding. I packed everything, when will Cid be here?"  
Cloud came out of a room with a bundle in his arms. "He will be here at ten, until then we should be ready."  
Tifa smiled at her husband. "Who you got there, Aeris or Zack?"  
"Zack! He's like his namesake he poked his sister, so I took him to give her a little peace from him."  
Tifa giggled. "Cloud Strife. I think you lying to me. You are just to much a father. Telal is now with Yuffie, since it came out she's pregnant too, so now you take over for him. He always was fussing over me or the children."  
Cloud smiled at her. "Nope, I still have my deliver service. But I can see Vincent and Telal go nuts if Yuffie has twins too."


End file.
